Won't You Stay?
by Blondest Blondie of Them All
Summary: Deidara and Yen are deeply in love, after having been separated for 6 months they have alot of chatching up to do. And Itachi is keeping a close eye on his little sister. But when an emergacny in Kohana calls Yen back, will she go? plz R
1. Visitor!

**I do not own Naruto, but Yen and Amaya are charaters of my (and my friends) creation. Please check out my profile for more info on these two and more. As well as my other stories ;)**

"Hello, anybody home?" Yen called out as she entered the Akastki lair.

"Yen!" Tobi cried as he ran down the stairs and grabbed Yen into a gaint bear hug.

"Tobi so happy to see you Yen! Tobi missed you lots!" Tobi said, squeezing.

"Glad to see you to Tobi but,"

"What?" Tobi asked.

"I can't breath," Yen barely got out.

Tobi quickly lets go, "Tobi sorry Yen," he said quietly looking down.

"It's okay Tobi," Yen smiled at the masked man who acted more like a young boy.

Hidan was the next down the stairs.

"Hey Yen," he said, "Hey guys! Yen's back!" he called up the stairs.

Itachi came down next, "Little sis, you been staying out of trouble?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Course not, Itachi, you know me!" she said incredulously, then smiled and hugged her brother figure.

Pain and Konan walked down silently hand in hand. They both nodded. Kisame, Kuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu came down and made their greetings.

"Hey, where's Deidara?" Yen asked, it wasn't like her boyfriend not to be one of the first to greet her when she came for a visit.

"Yen!" the familiar blonde skipped down the stairs and scooped Yen up and planted a kiss on her lips. Kisame and Sasori held Itachi back from trying to kill Deidara.

When D. finally let up Yen was breathless.

"I missed you, too handsom." Yen said smiling.


	2. Late Night TV Talk

Yen and Deidara sat on the couch with a little space between them. The reason for this was the Uchiha sitting in the arm chair, arms folded over his chest, glaring. Family Feud was on, but no one was really watching.

Itachi yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep bro," Yen said.

"Yeah, and maybe you should to," he shot back, yawning again.

Yen sighed, that was Itachi always over protective of his little sis who wasn't even his real sister. She would have been if Itachi had married her sister before he was forced to kill her. But things worked out, after all he has Amaya now. _Speaking of Amaya…_

"Itachi, I haven't seen Diedara for 6 months. How would you like it if I hovered over you whenever you and Amaya got together, hmm?" Yen said. Itachi met Yen's stare, she could see him thinking about this. He finally sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," he got up and gave Yen a quick peck on the forehead before heading up the stairs. They two waited until they hear his door close.

"Finally!" Yen said with relief.

"What do you want to do now?" Diedara asked suggestively, scooting closer to Yen.

"I want to talk," Yen said, ignoring his advances and the disappointment on his face.

"What about?" D asked curiously.

"Well, I want to catch up. What have you been up to?" Yen asked pulling Diedara's hand into her lap.

"Well, Pain had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off!" D said. Yen laughed.

"Doing what?"

"Mission, 'go recruit new members Deidara!' or 'Get off your butt and go track down a jinkruki Deidara!' and sometimes 'Diedara! Don't blow up the pool!" Yen laughed again.

Diedara smiled, "I've missed that laugh," he said, pushing a strand of hair behind Yen's ear. Yen blushed, and leaned into her man.

"I've missed you making me laugh, 6 months is far to long to be away," Yen said sadly.

"I agree," Diedara said, nuzzling her neck.

"Yen?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"What!"

"Not the reaction I was looking for."

"No, no. I was just surprised," Yen looked into Deidara's eyes, "I love you, too."

Diedara smiled, he leaned down and kissed Yen on the lips trying to fully convey just how much he loved her and what exactly he was trying to say.


	3. Breakfast in the Lair

If you have never been to the Akatski lair, it really is quite nice. Of course there is the large area where they suck the life out of jinchuriki, but minus that it is very homey. When you enter the lair from the back door that everyone usually uses you end up in the living room. There is a three person couch two recliners since not all of the Akatski usually watch the TV at the same time. If they all do happen to be there the rest sit on the pool table behind the couch or bring in chairs. After the living room is the kitchen, which isn't that large but never runs out of food. Itachi and Konan usually do the cooking because no else can really cook anything that is edible. The kitchen has one archway the opens it up and pushed out of the way is the dining table. To the left of the table is the stairs leading up the upper level which has all of the rooms. There is one public bathroom, and some rooms have their own, but everyone else ends up fighting for the public one in the mornings. The walls were all a light yellow tan and the whole place just had a comfy cozy feel. If you didn't know any better you would never know that a bunch on S ranked criminals lived here.

Itachi was already in the kitchen cooking up some waffles when Yen stumbled down the stairs. She and Deidara had stayed up late the night before catching up and kissing…mostly kissing. She slumped down into one of the chairs trying to clear the sleep that still fogged her brain. Itachi set down a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I love you so much right now," she said, taking a sip of the delicious energy giving drink. Itachi smirked and went back into the kitchen where Yen could smell waffles. No one else was up yet, so it was just the two of them for the moment.

"I've missed you bro," Yen said to Itachi's turned back.

"I have also missed your company," he replied.

"Have you spoken to Amaya lately?" Yen asked. Amaya was Neji Huyga's twin sister. After Yen and Sasuke had broken up when Sasuke had left the village Yen and Itachi had grown closer. Eventually, Yen and Deidara started dating and Amaya had begged Yen to let her met him. When Amaya and Itachi met it was love and first sight and they have been together ever since. It's insanely difficult to come see their boyfriends because, you know, they're wanted criminals and supposedly evil. But Yen is able to pull some strings every now and then.

"Not recently…" Yen knew Itachi well enough that she knew how he wished things were different. That he could still be in the Leaf Village, how he could have grown up with his family and little brother safe and sound, and how he would hold Amaya every night ever so gently. Of course, Itachi would never say any of those things for that would be very un-Itachi like, burdening others. Still, he could think them.

"She sends her love," Yen said, still looking at Itachi's turned back.

"Thank you, please send her mine," with that, there was silence and Itachi continued making waffles. By then the rest of the Akatski were waking up and stumbling down the stairs. The first were Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and Kakuzu was grumbling about something or another. That man never seemed to be happy.

Then came Pain giving a stretch and a yawn. Yen loved seeing the mighty Lord Pain in such a normal setting. It seemed so strange and oddly funny.

Sasori followed soon after, say nothing at all. Yen wondered sometimes if that guy ever had any other facial expression except extremely bored.

Konan came down next in a bright pink bathrobe that Tobi had gotten her for her birthday. Word to the wise, Konan was not a morning person.

Tobi comes down the stairs singing some silly song not watching where he is going. He trips and falls down the rest of the stairs. Hidan laughed and he was joined by Kisame who was also coming down the stairs.

Zetsu was the last to come down and they started breakfast. Yen noticed that Deidara had not come down, but knew he was still sleeping. While everyone else talked and finished waking up, Yen slipped upstairs and into Deidara's room.

Like all the other room there was queen size bed under a window. There was a wooden dresser and mirror. D didn't have his own bathroom, but bits of clay lay scattered around on his dresser. Deidara was sleeping peacefully. All three of his mouths were drooling and Yen had to stifle a laugh, he was just too cute!

Yen climbed onto his bed and crawled over to him. She sat up on her elbows and watched him sleep. After a while she knew he needed to wake up or he wouldn't get anything for breakfast. She nudged him softly.

"Deidara," she whispered, he stirred and she nudged him again, "Time to wake up." He opened his eyes and rolled over and looked at her.

"I must still be dreaming because there is an angle in my room," he said sleepily, smiling and stretching. He stretched then grabbed Yen and pulled her down on top of him. Yen gave a yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I don't want to let my angle get away, she might not come back," he said, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling her neck. Yen petted his beautiful blonde hair, matching the color of her own. Though Yen was an Uchiha, she had long ago dyed her hair blonde, though her black Uchiha eyes still gave away her heritage.

"D, if you want to get anything to eat you better get up," Yen said, though honestly she could stay like this with him forever.

"I don't want to move yet," he said, though it was muffled. Yen smiled and brought her hand down to his rib cage and started tickling him. He startled and started laughing. They wrestled back and forth for a while until Deidara pinned Yen and got onto of her.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Mister?" Yen said, giving Deidara a mock glare.

"This," he said, and bent down and kissed her. It started out soft, but soon turned into a passionate kiss filled with want and need. They kept pulling each other closer so there was no space left between them, but even that wasn't close enough. Yen ran her hand through his hair, as his hands licked every part of her body. They were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Breakfast," was all Itachi said his voice hard. Yen and Deidara lay panting. Deidara reached over a grabbed Yen's hand.

"I have really missed you," he said.


End file.
